I Know You Care
by LoveLAX23
Summary: Two years ago Ally found pop sensation Austin Moon passed out dru on a street e helped him get back on track and fell in love along the way.One year later,he asks her to marry him after his tours w, two months in and he's slipping and she's getting the blunt of it.One fight goes too far and Ally finally fleas.Will their love survive or will it be all over too quick?
1. Do You Even Care?

**New Story! Hope Ya'll Like it! Enjoy!**

**Extended Summary: ****_Two years ago Ally found pop sensation Austin Moon passed out on a sidewalk. She helped him get back on track and they fell in love along the way. One year later, he asked her to marry him after his tour ended. Only two months into the tour and he's slipping again. This time she's getting the blunt of his blows. She's had enough and fleas. What happens when the universe puts their love to the test? Will they both survive or will it all be over too quick? Will they know the other one cares?_**

* * *

"Austin?!" I screamed at him, yanking the headphones out of his ears.

"What?" He shot back, sending daggers from his eyes.

I leaned back, scared by his tone. I found my voice, knowing he wasn't who I should be afraid of. "Are you even listening to me?" I asked, trying to calm him down.

"Does it look like I was listening?"

I felt a pang against my heart. This wasn't my normal caring Austin. No. It was a beast in the shape of him. This Austin was cruel and ignorant. I hated this Austin. The one that didn't care that I was his fiance. The one that saved him from himself two years prior. He was falling back into old habits as his tour matured. I hated him on tour, he was so full of himself. It was getting out of control and I decided to put an end to his ego.

"I don't care what it looked like, you better listen now." I said, glaring at him.

He huffed and walked into the back of the tourbus. I followed him and slipped into the room before he slammed the door shut.

"Ally! I need to rest before this show in a few hours!" He screamed at me, getting in my face.

I didn't back down this time. "Did you hear me? I. Don't. Care." He huffed and walked to the bed. "Austin Monica Moon!" This got his attention.

"What woman?!"

"I am tired of you and this ego of yours. You're not yourself! Stop treating me like object that you just drag around like a trophy. I am a person! I deserve respect."

"Seriously? Not this speech again!"

"Austin, I'm serious. You are on thin ice and believe me you don't want to fall into these waters."

"Oooh I'm sooo scared" He held his hands up in pretend fear. He was on my last nerve.

"You're an ass. I don't understand how you can fool all those girls out there that think you are the man of their dreams. More like the man of their nightmares."

He sighed and looked around, clearly not interested. "Are you done?"

"What?" I spat.

"Are you done bitching? Because if so I would like to relax before I have to go entertain like 10,000 people."

"Bitching? Austin I'm trying to communicate with you! I mean we never talk anymore, I can't even remember the last time you kissed me let alone anything more! I guess you have someone else for that now huh?" My words were laced with venom, but he deserved it. I wanted him to prove he cared.

"Oh, so now I'm cheating on you? Come on Ally, get real. You and I both know that I would never do that! Not after what happened to me in the past."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. That happened to the old Austin, the one I fell in love with. You!" I poked his chest, shoving him back a few inches. "You are not him."

"So what you don't love me anymore?" He asked dramatically.

"Of course I love you! But, I do not love who you've become!"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You are turning into that person you were two years ago and I don't like it! You're being a complete dick! I'm done being your punching bag!"

"Oh you don't like it?" I nodded. "Well if you 'don't like it' so much and you're so 'done' then maybe you should just LEAVE!" He pointed towards the door. I felt my knees go weak as his words shot through me like a million lightning bolts.

"Maybe...maybe I will!" I turned to leave but stopped at the threshold and turned my head to him, his face emotionless. "Then again, do you even care anymore?" I asked before slamming the door, forming a barrier behind us.

Storming out of the bus, I felt a single tear slide down my cheek, but I held the rest in until I was safely in my rental where a monsoon flowed out. A car I only got in order to go places during Austin's rehearsals now had been my saving grace. I turned the key and slammed the car into reverse shooting out of the spot, looking up just in time to see Austin peeking out of his window. I simply looked back to the parking lot and put it into drive. I sped away so fast my tires screeched, but I didn't care he went too far and I was done being his rag doll. If he loved me he would drop everything and find me. I wasn't sure where I was going I just needed to get away from him. I hoped he would chase me, but he didn't he just watched me leave. Did he ever care?

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter I am already working on the next one! Be sure to review and follow so I know to continue this story and its not a total dead end! Those of you who read my other story The After Blast I will be updating tomorrow, hopefully along with this story! Thank you all for reading! XOXOX**


	2. I Swear I Care

I watched as she sped away, god I hated it when she would speed. I caused her to leave, it was my fault. It was all my fault. Her words burned into my mind and my ears, repeating over and over.

_'Do you even care?'_

Of course I care, I love her. Why else would I have asked her to marry me? I realized I screwed up, I was a jerk. I let my ego and the fame get to my head. I needed to find her, but what about the concert? Shit, I hated singing sometimes. I would do anything for Ally though, drop everything for her. She needed to know that. I walked up front and leaned over to the driver.

"Can you find me a car I can use?" I asked and he obediently nodded before hopping off the bus.

I walked back into my room and changed from my leather jacket and black jeans that was for the concert. I slipped on some worn blue jeans with a hole in the knee and a white v neck under my red and black and yellow flannel. I pulled on the chain that held my whistle and brought it out from under my shirt. I snatched up my phone and shoved my wallet into my back pocket before checking for messages. Or missed calls, anything from Ally.

My screen lit up, a picture of Ally smiling at the camera as I kissed her cheek. A frown formed on my face as there wasn't any word from her. I stared at the screen until it went black. God I loved that woman more than anything. I don't know what I'd do without her, that's why I needed to find her. I walked back out and Joe walked in.

"Austin, what are you wearing? You have a show in.." He checked his watch. "an hour."

"Ally left, I need to find her. I can't lose her Joe." I said, reaching around him to find my watch.

"Austin, you can't just leave. You have a sold out show to preform! You can follow your heart after. I mean she isn't going anywhere, she's probably just blowing off steam. Are you really going to let down your fans?" He reasoned.

"You know that's the last thing I would ever want to do...but this is Ally we're talking about. Without her there would be no show, no tour, no Austin Moon" I pushed past him as my phone rang.

I looked down and noticed it was Ally's phone. Without thinking twice I slid my finger over the screen and put the phone to my cheek.

"Ally, I am so-"

"Sir, this is not Ally" A stern, masculine voice came through the line.

"Oh? Who is this then?" I pressed.

"My name is Kent, I am a local police officer. Sir, there's been an accident. Her license states she's Ally Dawson and while looking for someone to call, we found the name Austin with hearts next to the name. This is Austin correct?"

I nodded before clearing my throat. "Ye-uh Yes, I'm her fiance. Is she alright?" He hesitated and my heart dropped. "Please?"

"She is, she is doing her best under the circumstances. We are airlifting her to Bear county hospital now, we need you to meet us there to sign consent forms and also so we can fill you in."

I couldn't breath, I fell into the couch behind me as the phone dropped next to me. I felt Joe pick it up and start talking to the man as I just felt my entire body start to shut down. I just wanted to hear those words. The ones that told me she was ok, just a little banged up. Air lift? That's only for emergencies.

"Austin, we are-"

I cut Joe off by shooting up grabbing my phone and storming out of the bus. I saw a car pull up and my driver Steve hop out, luckily he kept it running. I sent him a wave and thanks before getting in and buckling up. I caught a glimpse of Joe rushing over but pushed the car into drive and took off before he could stop me. I knew where I was going, this wasn't the first time going to this hospital. Last time I was there was when Ally brought me there on the night we met.

I didn't know what to think as I sped through the small town before jumping onto the freeway. I felt my body shift into auto pilot, subconsciously following the signs.

* * *

My heart was racing as I pulled into the hospital campus 20 minutes later. I quickly navigated my way through the twists and turns finally arriving at the emergency section. I jumped out of the car, hearing the helicopter. I looked up to see it leaving, which meant Ally was here and she was getting help. I sprinted to the sliding doors as they opened just enough for me to continue running through. I ran up to the desk and began spilling all the information to the lady. Her eyes went wide and then she smiled and motioned for me to go see the cop by the elevators.

"I'm Austin, her fiance!" I said, running up to him. "Where is she? What happened? Is she ok?"

"Ok, first of all I'm Kent the one you spoke to. Next she is currently in surgery. I'm not going to lie, it's not good. I was first on scene and personally my daughters love you both, posters everywhere. Mr. Moon, I didn't recognize her until I looked at the license. Now I will spare you the rest of the brutal details, but she is not in good shape. The other driver was KOI, killed on impact. We have reason to believe they were texting and possibly intoxicated but we must wait for the tests to come back. I am going to take you up to the floor where they are performing the surgery." He said, pressing the button behind him.

I was in complete shock. Speechless. Numb.

He led me into a waiting room where there was a woman in scrubs, he motioned for me to take a seat. "Austin, this nurse is going to explain all the medical stuff to you, ok? I will be right outside filling out paperwork if you need anything."

I simply nodded and faced the nurse. "Hi, Austin. I'm Casey. First I need you to sign these papers of consent to treat your fiance since she was unable to." I nodded and took the clipboard, scribbling the lines i did everyday on cds, posters, hands, you name it. She continued after I handed it back to her. "Ms. Dawson has severe internal and external bleeding. She was projected out of the front windshield and has severe road rash on her face and right side. She's went into A-Fib twice already."

"Wait, what's that?" I asked, speaking for the first time since I arrived in the room.

"It is an abnormal flutter of the heart. It usually makes the heart beat faster and work harder. It can lead to heart failure if not fixed in time."

"How, how do you fix it?"

"Well, usually you shock with an AED or manual defibrillator. This causes the heart to kind of reset itself. But, you can also give the patient meds through a vein."

"So, what does all this mean? Is she ok?"

"She isn't responding well to the medications we are giving her and her body keeps fighting but it's getting weaker with each episode. We are doing everything we can to control it. These doctors are some of the best and I know they are giving her their best. She has a good chance that she will make it through this, we just need you to remain as calm as possible because the last thing she needs is to wake up and you're in the bed next to her." She gave me a small smile.

"She's a fighter. She'll make it, I know she'll make. She has to."

"I am going to go check on a few things and hopefully come back with good news." She stood up.

"How long?" I asked, keeping my words limited.

"I can't say, it's not a scheduled surgery and it certainly is not routine. Hopefully not much longer, stay strong Austin. It's all you can do for her at this point."

She walked out and I buried my face in my hands. What am I going to do? I can't lose Ally, she's my rock, my everything. This was all my fault, I caused her to leave. I made her angry which caused her to speed. If she wasn't maybe that driver would have missed her by a minute, a second. I looked up to see Officer Kent approaching me.

"We know you are probably looking for answers and there is someone here who might be able to give you some, now of course if it's too soon then we can wait-"

"No, I want to know" I said, sliding to the edge of my chair.

"Ok" He turned around and motioned for the person to come in. "Austin, this is Frank. He witnessed the crash."

I looked up at Frank and followed him with my eyes as he took the seat in front of me. Keeping my eyes on him I waited for him to begin. He looked up at the officer, who gave him a nod and then also took a seat. Frank looked back at me and gave me a small, sad smile.

"I was driving behind the person in the red car that hit Ms. Dawson. I knew right away something was up when they would go super slow then speed up and then act like they were pulling over then speed up to cut back in front of me. I decided to call the cops and tell them, they told me to keep a safe distance which wasn't hard at the time because they had started to speed up again. I was going 10 above the speed limit which meant they had to have been flying. I was about 15 yards behind them when they went over the center line. The cops were 2 minutes out. I did what I thought was right and honked my horn which caused them to swerve back into our lane. About 15 seconds passed and they were drifting again. Just as my hand went over the horn to press down I heard the loud crashing sound. I hit my brakes and looked over to see the red car was flipped on the shoulder leaning against the guardrail. I had hoped that was it but then my eyes fell on the white bmw in the middle of the road. I jumped out of my car and rushed over to it. No one was in the drivers seat, then I heard a blood curdling cry from in front of the car. I ran over and she was" He took in a deep breath as I felt my heart skip ten beats. "She was laying on a pile of broken glass and she was really bloody. I heard the sirens approaching as I bent down next to her. I started talking to her, trying to keep her awake. She was groaning a lot, her words were few and far between. Finally, she choked out the word, the name Austin." He looked up from his hands and my eyes went wide.

"What?" I asked, making sure I heard him right.

"She said your name, then her eyes closed and she stopped moving completely. That's when the cops pulled me away and started asking questions. I'm so sorry, I should have done something else to stop them."

I shook my head and sucked in a breath. Putting on a strong facade. "The-there was nothing you could have done. Thank you though because of you help got there fast. That could have been the deciding factor of her living and her-" My voice caught, I couldn't say that forbidden word. No, not now not ever.

* * *

It had been 3 hours since I received the phone call that changed my life forever. I was still waiting for someone to tell me she made it, she was resting comfortably and would be awake any minute. That was wishful thinking though, I knew we had a long road ahead of us, but we would do it together. I talked to, well tried to talk to her dad. He said he would be on the next flight out to California. My parents, who were currently in Europe were trying their best to get a flight tonight. I just needed a support system, luckily Dez was only 3 hours out. He and his new wife were just getting back from their honeymoon. I wasn't going to call him because we had lost touch after I missed his wedding, but he was my best friend and I knew he would drop everything to be here for me in this time. Plus, he was still close to Ally. He was wreck when I told him, but quickly recovered. For my sake obviously.

I still had yet to cry, I refused to in front of all these people. I knew as soon as I saw her though I would lose it. I had mentally prepared myself for the scene that would be in front of me. Emotionally, not so much. I knew seeing her in that fragile state would kill me. Not being able to help her? That was wearing on me too.

I looked up to see the nurse walk through the doors, she had on her poker face that she held each time she came out to tell me the little progress there was.

"Austin?" She asked, a small smile breaking across her lips.

I jumped up and hugged her for a split second before thanking the lord above. "Seriously?"

"She is out of surgery, yes. But that doesn't mean she's out of the woods just yet. She doesn't show any signs of severe complications and hasn't had any episodes in 2 hours."

"Can I see her?"

"They are just now bringing her down the ICU. She is still in bad shape, we dressed all her burns so she most likely won't look like herself, a lot of white bandages. Also, she is currently in an induced coma to allow her body to heal before she wakes up. If we were to wake her up now she would be in severe pain and possibly send herself into shock. With all that said...would you like me to take you to see her?" She motioned towards the door.

I nodded feverously and followed her down the hall to a set of elevators. The ride and walk down was quiet as I was shaking. No one would be here for another 2 hours or so. That meant being alone with Ally for 120 minutes. I wasn't sure how I felt about that knowing she would be in bad shape.

When we get to the ICU doors we wash our hands and walk in. She greets some of the nurses at the station and I notice them start to whisper. Ah, the perks of being famous. I don't let them get to me though since my mind is on one person and one person only. Ally.

She motions for me to go in and tells me shes right out here just in case. I hesitantly walk in and push back the curtain. My heart falls at first sight of her small, fragile body in that hospital bed. The bland walls and decor seem to make her features pop even more. I know that if her eyes were open they would have filled the room with life and color. Her smile would have lit up the room giving it a friendly, welcoming aura. Next my eyes follow each wire and tube from her body to the exact machine it's connected to. My eyes trailed around the small portion of her face I could see due to the bandages. I walked over and took the seat next to her bed.

Carefully I picked up her tiny hand that used to hold her engagement ring. I noticed the words 'To the moon and back' were marked around her finger. It was a special touch I had engraved into the inside of the ring. As I ran my thumb over the words her last words to me ran through my head.

_'Do you even care?'_

I opened my mouth and breathed out the words I knew she longed to hear before leaving.

"I swear I care."

* * *

**So, I decided to update a day earlier! I got done the chapter and it's been a pretty good day so Enjoy! We are starting to pick up now on the drama! Thanks for all the reviews and follows and favorites I really hope you guys like this story because I really can't wait to see where it leads. Yes, even I' not sure just yet, but I definitely want to continue as long as you guys keep reading! And suggestions are always welcome! Feel free to PM me or just review it! XOXOX**


	3. Too Late to Care?

I paced the room, waiting to hear back from the doctors, it had been two full days since the accident. Since I last heard her voice, saw her beautiful eyes, held her in my arms. I hadn't left the hospital yet, which normally I would be happy about. Not this time though, the reason, they let me stay was because of the fragile state Ally was in. They knew that at anytime things could take a terrible turn for the worse. That, that right there, scares me the most.

My tour is, as of right now, on hold. They cancelled all of the shows for the next few weeks, refunding all the money. I was expecting a lot of backlash from the fans but surprisingly most of them were supportive. Now, I said most because of course not all of them were tweeting #_staystrongaustin_, but majority were actually concerned for Ally and I. The word of her accident spread like wildfire. My publicist sent out an official press release with all the exact facts. I was surprised to say the least that the whole situation hadn't got out of control.

Even if it did, I wouldn't have noticed though. The only thing on my mind was Ally.

"Mr. Moon?" The doctor walked in and I turned to face him.

"Yes?" I asked him with pleading eyes.

"As you know we took Ally off the sedatives, and well she should be awake by now. We have strong evidence that while in the induced sleep, she may have slipped into a comatose state."

"What does this mean?" I sat down and took her hand.

"Well..she's not responding to the treatments. Her body is healing still but she isn't coming out of it. Her survival rate is still at a solid 38% but with each day of her not coming to consciousness it will go down. She is fighting, I think she can do it but you need to do everything in your power to draw her back." He looked from me to her, back to me.

"How do I do that?"

"Talk to her, bring her some of her favorite things, do some of her favorite things whether it be playing her favorite song or watching her favorite show. Just anything that makes her feel at home, anything that makes her want to come home."

I gave him a small smile then looked to Ally as he walked out. She looked so frail and vulnerable. When inside I knew she was fighting like a warrior. I knew that as long as she held on, so would I. I would fight everyday, I decided to have Joe collect a few things for me from the tour bus and Dez was getting some things from home. Trish was here the day after everything happened but sadly she had to go home due to an emergency with one of her other artists. Both of our parents were here now, my parents go here yesterday and Ally's dad got here around when Trish did. He was leaving today as he had to get back to Sonic Boom.

We were all hoping to transfer Ally to the hospital back home, but in order to do that she would have to be stable. Right now, she is far from stable. Her counts would have to even out and she would have to be able to survive on her own without machines. In a perfect world we would be able to meet our fly date of tomorrow but right now it didn't look good. I was thankful to have her here with me though.

* * *

"Austin. How is she doing?" Joe walked in, holding two duffle bags. Ally's and my own.

"She's…" I let out a long sigh, looking over her body and searching for a word to describe this state she was in. "Alive"

"Oh" He dropped the bags on the chair in the corner. "I got you more 'casual' clothes and all of the things of Ally's you asked for."

I shook my head, coming back from being zoned out. I looked up at him and he motioned to the stuff then walked out taking a phone call. I walked over to the bag and looked through some of the things he brought. I picked it up and brought it back to my chair next to her.

I pulled out a cupcake scented candle, which was not to be lighted, as the doctor said. But, hey it still smelled nice. I then pulled out her favorite sweatshirt..aka one of my sweatshirts. I placed it next to her gently. Next there was a small stuffed alligator that I won for her at a benefit carnival I was performing at. There was a couple of pictures in frames that I gave her on numerous occasions, I placed them next to the flowers and cards on her side table. Finally I placed her songbook next to her on her bedside table.

On one last sweep of the bag I found a folder that I had never seen before. It held a bunch of looseleaf papers. I slipped on out and instantly realized that it was a letter from me to Ally. Flipping through the rest I noticed they were all the same, letters from me to Ally. It all came back to me, these were the love letters I sent her in the beginning of our relationship when I couldn't see her for weeks at a time. Every day we were apart and I missed her more than ever, I would send her a letter, old fashioned style.

I looked from the letter to Ally, back to the letter. Taking a deep breath and scooting closer to Ally, I began to read the first letter, out loud to her.

_Dear Ally,_

_Though the miles separate us, the bond we have is far stronger. You are the very one I have spent all these years looking for. You make me smile. You make me laugh. You make me whole. You understand me. You're different from all the other girls. I can not describe the giddy feeling I have when you are near or even when you cross my mind. When I'm with you, you make me feel like it's just you and I in this big world. You have a way with words that makes me melt inside. I am so amazingly happy and I want to spend my life in your life, in your world, and in your arms. I am awaiting the amazing embrace you'll bring when I see you next we-_

I couldn't finish the letter, it was too hard. I remember writing this to Ally. I remember the feeling I got, I remembered it all. I remember going out of my way to do special things for her just to show her I love her. Why did I ever stop? Why did I let my ego get out of control again?

I took her hand and kissed it, letting my lips linger there before shifting my face down and letting my forehead rest on her hand.

I began to pray, asking god or anyone to save her. I needed them to bring her back to me. I needed Ally, without her I was nothing. I would probably just waste away to nothing. Drink myself to death, give up my singing career because without her none of it mattered.

"Austin?" I lifted my head to see Dez at the door. "Hey man" He offered a sad smile.

"Hey" I kept my head hanging low, avoiding his concerned gaze.

"How ya holdin' up?" He asked, taking another step forward.

Finally, I met his eyes but quickly diverted them since I had been crying. He took a few steps in before placing a hand on my back. With that one touch I lost it, and I knew he wouldn't judge so I buried my face into my hands and let the tears roll out of my eyes.

"Dez" I strained out after trying to compose myself for what felt like hours. "What am I going to do?"

He patted my back. "Stay strong...for Als." He took a deep breath as we both looked at Ally. "It's all we can do at this point. We just need to sit with her and talk and just show her how much we care about her so she'll come back to us." He said, moving to the chair on the other side of the room.

I tried to listen to his words after that but ll I could think was.

'What if it's too late to care?'

* * *

**I hope you all like it, I am writing the next update now and would love to hear some suggestions about what y'all think I should include. Do you think they should take the risk of flying her back home to Miami? Who thinks Austin's being to hard on himself, who thinks he should feel guilty? And yay Dez is there now! Sorry I love Dez. lol Thank you to all my reviewers and followers. Until next update! XOXOX**


	4. CAREful

"Austin, you need to think about Ally!"

"I. Am." I stressed to Dez, my pacing come to a halt as I looked over to Ally.

One week later and she was showing signs of recovery. She still hadn't woken up yet, which was killing me. I prayed for her to just open her eyes. They said that they wanted to move her to the University of Miami Hospital. They had more 'qualified' doctors out there and that's where our home is. I on the other hand was afraid, I didn't want anything to happen to her on the 25 minute helicopter flight. They said I could ride with her but that still didn't make it anymore easy.

"Austin. Listen to me. They would not approve her for airlift if she wasn't strong enough. There are doctors on there for safety and you'll be with her the whole time. Think about the long run, she needs this."

I nodded, knowing he was right. "What if something happens? I can't lose her Dez." I exasperated. Falling back into the chair next to Ally's bed, I took up her hand into mine.

"I know, I understand it's hard. But if you don't do this, she won't get the help she needs and she does need it. You need to be strong and push through this." He placed a hand on my shoulder before squeezing it slightly.

"I just worry, ya know?" I responded, not daring to tear my eyes from Ally.

"What's new Austin? Last time I checked you always worry about Ally….even when you've been drinking." He walked out, leaving me to reminisce in all the painful memories.

Or at least the ones I actually remember. The one time that always stands out is when right after tour started. My first slip up since my recovery, the first time I ever scared Ally.

I looked up at Ally, scooching closer to her side. I took in a deep breath before looking back to see everyone had left. Most likely getting dinner or something. I gazed over Ally, looking so pale and small in that bed.

"Hey Als, I'm not sure if you can hear me but if you can I want you to know that you are scaring the shit out of me...sorry I didn't mean to curse. I know how much you hate that. I miss you Als. I miss you so much, I'm so-"

I took in a breath, deciding to change it up for once..no longer apologies.

"Remember the night I realized if I wanted to marry you I had to change? I know I've told you about it before, you must remember. Well, in case you don't I'll remind you. I came over, drunk as a skunk...as you say. I was so angry that you stayed up waiting for me to text you. You asked why I was there and why I didn't text or call. I told you that I just needed somewhere to sleep since my studio was a lot closer to you. I slurred every word, showing I was not just at the studio. Obviously you didn't believe me, you yelled at me. It was something I never saw before, you raising your voice was unheard of. I was so attracted to you in that moment, you were so fiery and confident. I started kissing you but I'm guessing you tasted the alcohol on my breath and pulled away. That's when I trapped you between the wall and told you to never do that again." I looked down at my hands, composing myself. "You were so scared, I remember the fear in your eyes. I was so drunk that I don't even remember how much I had to drink or anything leading up to this, but this, this I remember word for word. You straightened up and shoved me away with all your strength. And...and you told me that you were going to bed, alone. You walked right up those stairs and into your room. Not slamming the door or even showing any signs of aggression or anything. You wouldn't give me the satisfaction. I ended up sleeping on the couch and woke up to an empty house and a note. It simply said that you had left for work and told me to lock up. I knew that you wouldn't put up with this behavior and in order to keep you I would have to change."

I scooched closer to her bed and kissed her hand before looking up at her face. It looked so peaceful but so pained. I squeezed her hand, subconsciously wishing it would take all the pain away.

"I promise Als, I have changed. I can't lose you, I won't lose you. You keep fighting, I promise I will be here for you when you wake up. I'm not going to give up on you."

I stood up after a few minutes of silence and walked out of the room. Arriving at the nurses station I asked for the doctor and they pointed to a man standing at the mobile computer station. I walked over slowly, wringing my hands nervously.

"Dr. Ren?" I asked, halting behind him.

He turned around, removing the glasses from his eyes. "Austin, is everything ok with Ally?"

"Yes, everything's fine. But, I have made my decision..I want to go through with the airlift" I struggled to get the words out, still scared to death.

"I'm glad" He placed a hand on my shoulder. "This is the best thing for her Austin. I wouldn't be approving this if I didn't think it was for the best"

I nodded. "So, when will all this happen?" I asked as he removed his hand.

"We will prep her for travel and take off will probably be.." He checked his watch. "8 am, tomorrow"

I let out the breath I was holding. "Thank you" I walked away, back to my seat.

I prayed once more before reading Ally another letter from the folder and falling asleep with her hand in mine.

* * *

"Mom, Dad, please. I am already freaking out I don't need you adding to it." I spoke into the phone as I waited for the nurses to be done with Ally. "I understand but I don't need you reminding me every chance you get. Look I have to go but I will see you in Miami ok?"

I hung up the phone as Dr. Ren walked towards me.

"Austin, She is all set. I believe it's time." He shook my hand. "It has been a pleasure and please keep in touch. I would love to hear when she's awake...because I know shes going to wake up. Stay strong Austin"

With that he walked away and I couldn't help but cringe at his last words. 'Stay strong' So many people have told me that over the past week and a half. It was starting to get harder to hear, getting old quick.

I watched as they wheeled Ally out on the stretcher, she was looking a lot better, but I was still terrified. The nurse motioned for me to follow and I started to walk, this was it. Now or never. I just kept repeating Dez's words in my head.

"She needs this, she needs this, she needs this."

* * *

We successfully made it to Miami, but Ally had a rough flight. Her heart rate dropped twice and almost stopped. Her blood pressure skyrocketed but they attendants successfully attacked each obstacle and jumped over each hurdle. She was now resting nicely, and stably in a ICU suite at the hospital, family and all.

I decided to run home while everyone was visiting her. Although, mostly against my will and a few hours after landing. I walked through the door to our bedroom and was instantly hit with the smell of Ally, bringing me to my knees.

I missed coming home from a long days work and smelling the amazing dinner that was in the oven. I missed kissing her goodbye and hello, falling asleep with her in my arms every night, waking up next to her. I missed it all… I missed Ally.

I got up from the floor, tears pouring down my cheeks. Walking into the bathroom I hopped in the shower and let the warm water run over every inch. As I closed my eyes I imagined Ally, lying in that hospital bed. I felt so helpless. I slammed my hands against the wall of the shower. My tears mixing with the water, hair falling into my eyes as it hadn't been cut.

"Why her? Take me! Take me instead!" I started to sob, everything had been building up to this moment.

I turned and leaned against the shower wall, sinking to the floor. I just wanted to give up, I wasn't strong like Ally. I couldn't win this inner battle, I would forever blame myself. Hell, for all I know she could blame me too. Ally was my world, I knew that I would save her..even if it was the last thing I did.

* * *

"Austin, what can I do for you?" Dr. Gill, Ally's new doctor, asked me as I approached him.

"I need you to fix Ally" I deadpanned and his face instantly fell.

"You know that it's not that easy. There isn't some magical potion that will make it all better as much as I wish there was, there isn't. The best we can do is-"

"Wait and hope for the best. I know, that's what they all tell me. Oh, and don't forget to stay strong for her. Well, what about me? This waiting game is eating me alive. There must be something you can do, this can't be good for her body!" I started to elevate my voice.

"Well, actually I was going to wait for more progress but…" He looked around, smiling at our family and friends who were now staring, then led us into a quiet room. "Ally, she is looking a lot better but there is something else we could be doing. There is this new drug that has been administered in a few select patients. It is for the ones that won't wake up..it's hard to explain but basically it 'wakes up' there brain and body and forces them out of the comatose state."

"Well, then do it. I mean-"

"Look, Austin. There are risks with this though. Obviously there body is shut down for a reason and bringing them out of that can be potentially dangerous. If we bring her out and her body's not ready she could be in a lot of pain. But, I think we should try it only because she looks like she has recovered substantially and if she remains in this state her body might actually start to shut down completely."

"I wanna think about it, spend some time with her. Let her get adjusted and stuff"

He nodded and I walked out and over Ally's room. I walked past the group outside and over the threshold. Trish followed but I stopped her.

"No" I shook my head, "I need some time alone with her" I kept walking and sat in my 'new' chair.

"Austin?" Trish asked still in the doorway, I didn't make any movement or speak up. "Is Ally ok?" She asked quietly, which was something I almost never saw.

I didn't turn or speak, just nodded my head and waited until I heard her walk away along with the others who had gone silent. After they were gone I scooched closer to Ally and took her hand.

"Please Als, I need you to show me that you're still there. I need to you tell me if I should try this treatment. I need you to come back to me. I can't make it without you. I never could, I wouldn't be here without you. I would be in the gutter, dead. You saved me, now it's mine turn to save you."

I kissed her hand and began rubbing the back with my thumb, lacing our fingers together. I bowed my head and prayed. Asking god to help Ally give me a sign, give her the strength to come back. It wasn't her time yet, she was still needed here on earth.

I stood up and placed a kiss on Ally's forehead, a tear slipping from my eye and landing on her face. I wiped it off with my free hand and sat back down, closing my eyes. Silently rubbing her hand, waiting for someone to interrupt me like usual. I stopped rubbing, but kept my hand there. I whispered the words I had forgotten to say one too many times as the beeping from the machines picked up a little.

"I love you Als, so much it hurts to see you like this please. I love you, to the moon and back. Please just come back, I love you and I care. I love you and I care, I promise I do. Please, Als. I love you please" I payed little attention as it had happened before, just a 'bump' in the road.

But then, felt the smallest movement in my hand and my eyes shot open. They immediately landed on the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen. The ones I would never forget. The ones I fell in love with.

I felt my heart fly into my throat, choking me up. Finally clearing it, she let the faintest smile cross her face.

"Als?" I choked out, barely audible.

She didn't say anything but nodded, then slowly pointed to her throat. I was brought back to reality and shouted for the doctor, repeatedly until he rushed into the room, nurses in tow.

"What? What is-" He stopped in his tracks. "It's a miracle" He whispered to the nurse behind him.

They started getting to work, checking all her levels as the doctor got his clipboard and started writing notes. He asked Ally questions but she could barely answer as her throat was very dry. After a half an hour the room seemed to clear out and I could go sit next to her side again. I sat there, staring into her eyes. I was mesmerized, I missed them so much. I felt like it was the first time again. First time seeing her face with all it's color, first time hearing her speak, first time feeling the shocks I got from her touch. Well, those never really went away just dulled a bit.

"Austin?" Doctor Gill asked, pulling from my thoughts.

I shook my head and realized I had been staring but who could blame me? Ally had an amused look on her face, which warmed mine and my heart. I missed that look and all the others.

"Yes?" I asked, looking over to him.

"I was saying that Ally may be awake but she is certainly not out of the woods just yet, she could relapse at anytime and we need to be extremely cautious. Hopefully though this is the start of the long road to recovery." He smiled. "Ally, the nurse is getting you some water which should help with the dryness. I know you and Austin have a lot of catching up to do but please, do not over do it. If you feel tired, then rest. Don't worry about falling asleep, if you are going to regress it won't matter whether you're sleeping or not. Sleep is actually your best friend right now." He smiled at both of us and walked out, just as the nurse walked in.

She handed Ally the water and then told us the usual 'if you need anything..' before leaving us alone.

I felt my palms start to sweat, I was nervous. I was never nervous around Ally, well..not since we had first started dating. I was always nervous of screwing up then, but now I was comfortable. So why was I so scared to say the wrong thing? I looked at my hands, wringing them in my lap. I wiped them on my jeans, trying to dry them. I felt Ally's eyes burning a hole in my head. I couldn't bring myself to look her in the eyes, I felt so guilty.

"Austin?" She rasped, almost questioning me.

I shook my head and the tears began to fall again. I didn't care, Ally had seen me at my lowest point. She's seen it all. "I'm so sorry" I sobbed out.

Her hand reached out for mine and I met her halfway. Her hand squeezed with as much strength possible. I looked up into her eyes, which were also lined with tears. I let go of her hand and stood up.

"You should rest and I need to tell everyone so" I took a deep breath and wiped my face with my hands. "I'll be back a little later."

"Please don't leave just yet, I want to talk"

"Als, that's probably not the best right now. Like I said there are things that I need to take care of now, I need to let our family know and god Trish will probably want to see you. Not to mention your dad and-"

"Austin" Her strained and I stopped, looking up at her. "But, I want to see _you_" Her eyes pleaded with mine.

"Wha-what?"

"I. Want. To. See. _You_." She said slowly and in a lower voice.

I felt my heart drop, after everything that happened she still wanted to see me. My heart started to race, I began to doubt myself again. I started shaking my head.

"No, you don't. You should hate me. This is my fault." I said in a low voice, looking down again.

I heard footsteps and then they began running. Knowing it was most likely someone coming to check on me I moved out of the way. Within seconds Trish and Ally's dad were in the room at her bedside.

I watched for a moment before slowly making my way to the door.

"Austin!" Trish yelled, most likely for Ally since she couldn't.

I turned around and my heart broke. I couldn't hurt Ally anymore, I need to let her heal first. I needed some air, I felt like I was suffocating. Ally shouldn't want me to stay, she should want me 1000 miles away.

"Als, get some rest ok?" She looked like a lost puppy but nodded slowly.

I gave a weak smile and walked out. That was the hardest thing I had to do since this all started. Leaving Ally was the last thing I wanted to do, but with me there she wouldn't rest and she wouldn't get better. I knew she was in good hands, her dad would definitely make her rest. I stopped at the nurses station and told them to call me right away if something happened. I clarified that even if it was the smallest thing I wanted to be called at that moment. They smiled and promised they would. Perks of being a celebrity I guess.

As I walked to the lobby I noticed all the paparazzi and made a b-line for back door I left from last time. Luckily no one was there and I safely got into my car. After starting the car, I placed my face in my hands and rested it on the steering wheel. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and immediately pulled it out and answered.

"Hello?" I asked, worried already.

"Austin?" I heard the voice I strained to hear fill my ears.

"Als?" I asked, almost surprised.

"Please just promise me you won't do anything stupid?" She begged me and my heart strings were basically ripped out.

"Als, I promise. Just promise me you'll take it easy and please get some rest." I said, getting choked up.

"I promise" There was some static and silence between us. "I love you" She said slowly.

"I love you too Als, to the moon and back" I smiled, loving the feeling this gave me.

I felt her smiling through the phone, it was like old times again. Then I was brought back when I felt my phone buzz. I pulled the phone away for a second to see it was Dez.

"I have to go Als, I will be back soon. Get some rest" I said, before getting ready to hang up, but before I did I heard her rush one last word in.

"Please, be careful!"

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, I have been going at 100 miles a minute with graduation and summer vacation and everything! Please let me know what you think! I would love to hear your ideas and suggestions! And Ally's finally awake..but will it last? DUN DUN DUN! lol I'm just kidding! XOXOX**


	5. sCAREd

I walked around the house collecting some of the things I needed to bring Ally. I quickly ran through the list of things she needed in my head along with a few other things I added on. Glasses, check. Laptop, check. iPad, check. Deodorant, check. I glanced around once more before turning off the lights and heading towards the front door.

It had been two days since she woke up and she was doing a lot better. They were moving her to a new room out of the ICU and that meant more freedom. I hadn't directly seen her since the day she woke up.

After going for a ride and calling the people I needed to I went back to the hospital. I stopped at the doorway as Dez and Trish were in the room. They all stopped talking and looked at me, the pain and hurt evident in my face. I looked at Ally, her eyes were hopeful but only for a second as I easily said a quick 'I'm back' and left. The doctor allowed me to sit in a private waiting room when I wasn't sitting on the floor outside her room.

After that I would sleep in the waiting room then wake up and play my guitar a little and write some music. What I did best in times like these with all this on my mind. After I would check on Ally, knowing she would either be sleeping or with someone who was visiting. I remember the nurses come and tell me she was asking for me, but I couldn't face her. Not yet, not knowing how much pain I caused her. I was ashamed of myself and she deserved better than me to take care of her and love her.

Don't get me wrong, I love her completely with every inch of my being but knowing that I was the cause of all this would forever stay with me. She would resent me and I would resent myself. Only problem, she didn't seem to resent me. She wanted to see me, wanted to spend time with me and I couldn't understand why. After all I did she still loved me, she forgave me and that's what made it that much more hard to stay away. I didn't deserve her forgiveness because what I did was unforgivable.

I walked out of the house holding one of Ally's overnight bags over my shoulder. Now that she was out of ICU I was no longer to stay the night at the hospital so I would be returning home every night.

The ride to the hospital was clouded with all my thoughts. I hadn't even realized that I was now parking in the same reserved spot I had been for the past weeks. I turned off the car and placed my head in my hands and rubbed my eyes with my palms. It had been a long few weeks coming.

After a few minutes I finally grabbed Ally's bag and got out of the car. I locked it up and started walking into the back of the hospital. Luckily the paparazzi couldn't get back here. I was thankful for that, but still couldn't understand why they were so ruthless and allowed to stand outside a hospital in the first place.

I got in the elevator and went to the 4th floor, Ally's new floor. I walked down the bland hallways before finally arriving at Ally's new room, Room 405.

I didn't think they would be back yet from her MRI, so I just walked in and started unpacking Ally's things on the table by the window. That was, until I heard someone cough behind me. I whipped around and my eyes connected with her brown ones. I took notice to how they didn't quite shine as bright as usual, but still were beautiful enough to get lost in.

"H-hi" I said nervously.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" She asked, always one to get right to the point.

"I haven't been..avoiding you" I stammered, looking around the room.

"Yes, you have. Austin, I have been awake for three days and you have said a total of 10 words to me and only a few at a time. Why?" She asked, looking hurt.

My heart dropped as a tear slid down her face. I rushed over to her side, sitting in the chair. I wanted to hold her hand but was afraid to. I wanted to hold her but couldn't bring myself to.

"Please Ally, please don't cry. This is exactly what I didn't want to happen" I asked her, pleading with my eyes.

"Austin. Do you really think avoiding me would make me happy? After all that we've been through the past month? I need you now more than ever."

"I know but I just saw how much I had already hurt you and I didn't want to make it worse" I said burying my head in my hands. "I'm sorry Ally, so sorry" I cried out, looking up to meet her eyes then looking back down at my hands, shaking my head.

Her hand reached out for mine and this time I reached up and held on to it as the tears poured out and landed in my lap. I finally let it all out, knowing she wouldn't judge me like others would. She was my soulmate, the one I could be completely and one hundred percent myself in front of.

After a few minutes of her thumb massaging my hand and her mumbling little comments of how it was fine and going to be ok I finally controlled myself and lifted my head.

"I'm so sorry Als, I will never forgive myself for this, even if you do."

"Please don't say that. Not yet, it's too soon and don't think about it because right now I just need you. I need all of you here with me because I'm…I'm tired." Her voice trailed off and I began to get concerned. "Just really tired" Her voice lowered to almost an inaudible whisper.

"Als? Als." I slightly shook her hand as he eyes fell. "Ally" My voice dripping with pure concern.

She didn't answer and I started hearing beeps all around me. I shot out of my seat and sprinted to the nurses station, yelling for help with each second that passed. Finally they all started pouring down the hallway and I heard the loudspeaker paging Dr. Gill. I walked back and forth, pacing outside her room. She was fine, talking and then all of sudden it went south and quick. I pulled out my phone and dialed Dez, I needed to talk to someone.

"Helllooo?" His voice rang through my ear after three rings.

"Dez" I choked out and I could sense him go serious. As crazy as he was he knew when to get serious.

"What's wrong? Is Ally ok?" He asked quickly.

"I-I don't know" I cried out, sinking down the wall.

Dez and I talked for a few more minutes, well more like Dez talking to me. He told me he was coming but I told him to stay. It was getting close to the end of visiting hours and for all I knew she was going to be fine. Scratch that, she was going to be fine. She had to..right?

* * *

"Why is this happening to her?" I pleaded with Dr. Gill as he had finished up and came out to speak to me.

"I really can't tell you exactly why just because well..we don't exactly know. We are running some tests right now and having the neurologist look over her brain scan again."

"So you think it could be something with her brain?" I asked, my heartrate picking up.

"We have to explore all our options" He replied.

"So, is she awake yet?"

"Yes, but she is resting and I would like her to stay that way. You can go in but I ask that you make sure she is resting and not pushing anything. Whatever it is that is going on in her we will find and fix Austin, but without rest she will never get better." He looked at me seriously and I nodded before we parted ways.

I walked into Ally's room and sat down silently next to her bed. She seemed to be sleeping and the last thing I wanted to do was wake her up. I slid down in the chair and let my eyes flutter shut. I hadn't really slept in days and was mentally, physically and emotionally drained and exhausted. I needed to rest but my mind wouldn't let me. My body finally gave up and I felt myself slide into a deep well needed sleep.

* * *

I walked up to Ally's room two weeks later, hoping that today could be the day she came home. They still hadn't found the problem, but her symptoms were seeming to be going away. She was looking and feeling a lot better. She was allowed to get up and walk once a day, usual either before I got there or after I left for the day her nurse would help her around.

Today I got a call saying that I needed to rush over immediately because Ally needed me. I didn't know what to expect, she could be perfectly fine just wanting some company or she could be sick again and I could be walking into an empty room. I quickened my pace of walking with the last thought until finally I was practically running into Ally's room.

I was met with an empty bed and empty room. Feeling my heart drop to the floor I was slammed with the bathroom door which was being swung open. I was pinned to the wall as I watched Ally slowly move over to her bed, dragging her IV and Monitor on wheels with her.

"Record time?" She mused.

I felt a pang against my heart as she didn't even care that she just brought me through hell and back. "I thought something was wrong!" I shot her a glare as I regained my breath.

"Sorry?" She offered. "I wanted you to come early so we could walk..and talk"

I took her hand in mine. "Why couldn't you just say that? Als, please this is getting too much for me. The random midnight calls to talk and constantly having me paged up here 'urgently' is wearing on my heart. I want to know when I should really be running the red lights to get over here because somethings actually wrong, not because you want me to walk with you."

Her face dropped and my heart strings tugged, how could I stay mad at her? I loved her and she was stuck in this boring, bland place. She was finally feeling better and just wanted to move around. She meant well and I knew that.

"Not that I don't want to walk with you, I would love to walk with you. I can't wait till I can break you out of this place" I pinched her cheek and lifted her chin. "I love you Ally Dawson, I just worry with you in here and the doctors only knowing it's neurological, anything could go wrong at anytime."

She gave me a small smile. "I know and from now on since I can have my phone I'll just text you when I want you to come up. I mean the doctor said if all stays the same I will be released soon" She smiled but then it dropped. "I guess I just wish I was ok because I...I don't know what's wrong and I can't fix it and I see the pain it causes you. I see when you think I'm sleeping or not looking and I see the guilt in your eyes. Austin this isn't your fault, you can't blame yourself." She sobbed as she laid her head on my chest and I cautiously placed my arms around her.

I missed holding her like this, I missed kissing her, I missed waking up with her. I just wanted 'us' back. I wanted to kiss the pain away, kiss away all the pain I brought her, make it all better….but I couldn't.

She knew that, she saw the internal battle I was fighting not to kiss her. I couldn't things weren't the same, we weren't back to normal. I would have to prove to her that I meant what I said and I wouldn't stop until I did.

"What are you thinking?" I heard her soft voice fill my ears.

"About us...and how I am going to prove myself to you. I'm not going to drink Ally, I promise and even if-"

"Austin." She raised her voice at me, causing me to stop. "When was the last time you had a drink?"

I knew that answer, easy. "The night of your accident." I said, looking down at her in my arms.

"Over a month ago, almost two. I believe you I do, and I will continue to believe you until you give me a reason not to" She smiled at me, warming my heart.

I shook my head and pulled away and walked over to sit on the arm of the chair. "But that's because I was in the hospital with you, I practically couldn't drink."

She walked towards me, reaching out for my hand to assist her. I quickly took it and laced her fingers with mine as she settled on my knee.

"Austin if you wanted to drink during that time you would have, and the night you left when I woke up? Did you drink that night?" I shook my head. "Don't underestimate yourself Austin, you deserve a lot more credit than you give yourself. Sure, you have had a long, painful road but you have learned from it and that's why I love you. That's why I want this to work. I'm not saying it's going to be easy getting back to where we were but we will, because we are us"

She leaned her forehead against mine, staring into my eyes. My eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips repeatedly. Finally I slowly gravitated to her lips and we both closed the gap between us. It felt like the first time all over again, the sparks flew and I felt my heart beating out of my chest. I pulled away, out of breath. She made me breathless alone. Our lips hovered over eachothers and our foreheads bumped again. I slowly opened my eyes to see hers doing the same.

"Wow" She breathed out. "I missed that."

I let out a laugh and smiled, closing my eyes again. I could stay like this forever, too bad that isn't how it works.

"Austin?" I felt her being pulled away from me, her arms tightening around my neck. "Austin?" Her voice was more rushed and panicked.

My eyes shot open and I watched as her legs gave out and she slid down my knee. I quickly reacted and my arms supported her. I stood up and lifted her into my arms as I moved her to the bed. She held onto me as I sat her down, her nails clenched onto my plain white tee.

"Press the button on the wall" She said into my shoulder and I removed one arm to reach behind me and press the button that I knew all too well from the last time I had to press it.

I felt my shirt moisten under her eyes and knew she was crying. "Als, it's going to be ok. The nurses are coming, you're going to be ok. I promise, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." I said into her ear softly.

"I'm scared" She cried into my chest.

I smoothed over her back, rubbing in circles as I heard the nurses coming. "I know you are, I know. It's ok to be scared, I'm scared too. It shows that you care and as long as you care enough to fight, you are going to be alright. I promise just wait ok, they're coming."

And within seconds I was being pulled away from her and shoved out of the room. Nurses and the doctor all piled in. I watched from the doorway as the all went to work. I heard her say it was her legs that failed and tell them what happened.

* * *

After a few minutes the nurses slowly left and the doctor came out to tell me that they were running more tests and that I should try to just keep her calm. I felt the frustration run through me with each word he spewed to me.

"How is it that you guys still don't know what's wrong?" I asked, losing my patience.

He looked over his shoulder to see Ally looking at us with a concerned expression. He pulled me over to the side and lowered his voice.

"We know it's neurological, but there's not actually a problem."

"Wait? So you're trying to tell me she is making all this up?"

He quickly shook his head. "No, I don't think she is making it up, intentionally. She truly believes that there is something wrong and there may well be something wrong but until she starts thinking that she can get better, her mind is going to continue to believe that shes sick."

"So like when someone thinks they're going to throw up then actually throw up?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes, but on a bigger scale. It's physiological and most likely a result of the traumatic accident she had. She didn't get to cope with it because she was in a coma...so now she is in her own way."

"So has this happened before? Can we just tell her this?"

His face drooped a little. "I have seen this once before and the man recovered but it's not as easy as telling her. She most likely get defensive and it will just make things worse."

I nodded waiting for him to continue. "So what can we do?"

"Basically we are going to go in and give her straight fluids, obviously they won't actually affect her but in her mind she will think they are making her better and hopefully she will start to feel better."

I nodded again and thanked him before going back into Ally's room. I sat down as the nurse walked in.

"Ally? We are going to start you on a drug called Acetaminophen, it's going to help with the pain and also help relax the muscles that are spasming in your leg, ok?" She nodded and the nurse hooked up the bag to the IV that was in her arm.

She gave us both a smile before right some things down on Ally's board and walking out of the room. I hated having to lie to Ally but if it meant she would feel better than I had no other choice.

"How are you feeling Als?" I asked slowly.

"Ok" there was a long pause "Austin?"

I looked up and saw the fear in her eyes. I saw how scared she really was, it broke me completely. I took her hand with both of mine and squeezed.

"I know" I said, leaning over as she sat forward and rested her face in the crook of my neck.

"What's wrong with me?" She sobbed into my shoulder. "Why can't I get better?"

I wanted to tell her so badly but I knew it wasn't the best thing for her and I owed it to her to do what's best, I promised her.

"I don't know sweetie, I don't know" I answered back.

She pulled back and looked into my eyes. "I'm scared Austin. So scared."

"I know Als, but I'm not going to let anything happen to you"

She started crying again and I brought her back into my embrace. Truth was….

I was scared too.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, its mostly just a filler and showing how Austin is dealing with everything. Be sure to review and follow so I know to continue the story because right now I'm kinda feeling like its not going well. Thank you to all my favoriters and reviewers and followers and thank you all for reading! XOXOX**


End file.
